


×Próba nr. 837×

by Seuchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Dark Fantasy, Death, Fucked Up, Gore, Goretober, Monsters, Mutation, Polski | Polish, Post-Apocalypse, Rats, Science Fiction, Unethical Experimentation, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seuchen/pseuds/Seuchen





	×Próba nr. 837×

Smukła, wprawna w swym fachu, odziana w białą rękawicę dłoń dzierżyła w sobie wypełnioną do połowy cieczą o żółtawym zabarwieniu, zawierającą zmutowane szczepy dżumy strzykawkę. Zwieńczała ją cienka, srebrna igła połyskująca w świetle laboratoryjnych lamp. Gwałtownie zatopiła się w podbrzuszu przerażonego, szamoczącego się szczura, na cóż ten odpowiedział przenikliwym piskiem. Naukowiec zdecydowanym, ostrożnym ruchem wcisnął tłok, wstrzykując do mięśni zwierzęcia substancję, po czym pospiesznie zamknął je w szczelnym, szklanym pojemniku; ze wszystkich stron, łącznie ze spodem przezroczystego. Umożliwiał on dogłębną analizę reakcji na dany czynnik. Gryzoń z początku bezwładnie opadł, leżąc niczym martwy, łypiąc tępo w sufit. Jednakże, w okamgnieniu różowe łapki poczęły drgać, zaś z pyszczka wartko popłynęła spieniona ślina. Obiekt badań ociężale podniósł się, nieomal przewracając. Ewidentnie sprawiło mu to wielki trud.

Onegdaj biała sierść zmieniła barwę na szarą. Skóra momentalnie zwiotczała, rozrywając się gdzieniegdzie. Z oczodołów wysunęły się obie gałki oczne, zwisające przez chwilę, by po przerwaniu się nerwów wzrokowych całkowicie odpaść.

Tułów stał się nabrzmiały, jakby do żołądka szczura wepchnięto kamienie, zaś jelito cienkie wypłynęło z otworu położonego blisko klatki piersiowej, zwisając u jego boku. Zgrabne, delikatne ciało przerodziło się w szpetną, gnijącą masę. Stworzeniu bliżej było do zmory, niźli znanej ludzkości fauny. 

Dwoje naukowców z dreszczem obrzydzenia wpatrywało się w maszkarę, która zdecydowanie należała do najbardziej wstrętnych widoków w ciągu całej ich kariery, notując każdą zachodzącą zmianę.

Przez kilka minut owoc ich eksperymentu zdawał się nie okazywać jakichkolwiek chęci działania, aczkolwiek wkrótce zwrócił łeb w kierunku mężczyzn, ukazując ciemne, sprawiające wrażenie bezdennych oczodoły, zdając się na nich zerkać pomimo faktu, iż chwilę temu pozbawiono go ślepi. 

Niespodzianie rzucił się na szybę, bez skutku usiłując ją potłuc, czyniąc to nieustannie od godziny, ewidentnie nie męcząc się przy tym.

\- Niebywałe! - podekscytowany pierwszym od 9 lat prób sukcesem wysoki szatyn wykrzyknął do swego mentora, po czym szybko uspokoił się i powrócił do swego chłodnego, formalnego tonu. - W końcu badanie zakończyło się po naszej myśli. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, iż przed nami stoi nieśmiertelna istota. Sądzisz, że winniśmy zatwierdzić badanie jako pomyślne? - rzekł, trzymając folder podpisany u góry słowami "Próba nr. 837", wyczekując odpowiedzi starca.

-Hm... Raczej nie. Lepiej, byśmy poczekali do jutra. Wtedy zdecydujmy, w końcu całe to zajście jest w pewnym sensie irracjonalne, choć mogę się mylić. Nie musimy jednakże go utylizować, Panie Blueblood. - ten odparł niepewnym, ochrypłym głosem wpatrując się w podłogę. 

-Cóż, jak uważasz. To ty podejmujesz decyzje. - uczeń rzekł beznamiętnie, po czym odłożył plik dokumentów na komorę i zgasiwszy światło w pomieszczeniu wraz z towarzyszem opuścił je. Obaj skończyli dzisiejszą pracę.


End file.
